


Coalescence

by Astatine (Teacups_and_Switchblades)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, and awkwardness, lots of fluff, oh and pining, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teacups_and_Switchblades/pseuds/Astatine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when you realise that your best friend is kind of hot and very amazing? </p>
<p>Also known as that fic where the boys are awkward, messy dorks who don't know how to do relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coalescence

It was that time of year again, when the trees outside stooped like frost bitten hands clawing their way out of the frozen ground, branches clothed with dusty white snow. 

Two figures sat huddled together in a nest of blankets, an almost empty bowl of popcorn between them amidst an array of brightly coloured packets and bottles full of frenzy inducing foods that would fuel the two boys for hours to come. They mashed their digits against their respective controllers, one being sleek and black, with no additional touches bar a sticker of overlapping wings carefully and precisely stuck midway between the two joysticks; the other controller donned blood red silicone grips on the handles and thumb pads, a dozen more stickers of similar symbols splattered and peeling across the device. 

Deft fingers flitted across the buttons, left hand gripping the controller by its handle while the right hand hovered above, crooked at the wrist and moving far more rapidly over the various buttons, allowing the shorter boy to perform twice as many strikes as his taller companion. He was still, limbs locked, as if any and all functionality within his body was concentrated into his hands and narrow, calculative eyes. He was a stark contrast to the Brunet beside him, who flailed and yelled as if he were in the game itself. 

It was close, they had both lost over 70% of their XP to each other, the complex arena allowing for more diverse and powerful attacks. The Brunet muttered as he mashed a combination of buttons, “up...down-SQUARE!SQUARE!SQUARE!SQUARE!...Fucking fuck!” His player ducked an oncoming attack, sending three consecutive strikes of its own, but he wasn't powerful enough. The strikes barely scraped a combo attack before his player was knocked to the ground by a fly-kick-death-strike combo. He wasn't able to dodge fast enough, his previous attack bringing him into close range which left him open and vulnerable. 

Eren gaped as the last remaining slither of his XP vanished, defeated, his closest friend and rival crowned the winner.

He turned, slowly, to find a victorious half-smirk and dancing eyes still directed at the ‘WINNER-LEVI!’ Sign displayed on the screen. In the dark, with only the pale light from his small TV illuminating his friend’s face, Eren felt an odd tug at the back of his mind, a strange urge to watch the smaller boy, curiously, to admire the blueish glow of his skin and pitch black hair. 

The shorter boy returned Eren’s stare, slowly leaning towards him, “I won” he murmured, in a rich voice that never failed to surprise and amuse Eren. A lot of things about his closest friend amused him, like how the shorter boy was a ball full of contrasts and terribly awkward behaviour which never failed to cheer Eren up. He frowned, “no shit, Sherlock.”

Levi snorted lightly at that, “I see why your mother calls me a bad influence.” 

A meek smile spread across Eren’s features, “you know about that, huh?” He said sheepishly. It was embarrassing, sure, but the two boys had been friends for over four years now, they knew each other like the back of their hands, including each other’s unruly, oddball families.  

“I've known about it all along, I'm just glad you finally grew some balls and told her to go fuck herself,” he half-shrugged, before rolling his eyes at Eren's building protests, “figuratively speaking, you dumbass.” 

Eren huffed indignantly, reaching up to flick the back of his friend's ear. He revelled in smug satisfaction for all of two seconds before he was being tackled to the floor, landing on his side in the nest of blankets and pillows surrounding them. He looked up, wide eyed, at the compact body hovering over him, jerking all over the place when he felt tiny fingers dig into his sides and neck, “ah! Levi s-stop! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!” He shrieked, curling inwards and folding his hands around his neck to shield himself, “Levi!” He continued to screech between the gasping breaths that puffed out as manic laughter.

“I won't stop until I've got my revenge!” The shorter boy’s lips stretched wide; he looked anything but innocent as he grinned, moving about above Eren to find a good angle. But the Brunet did an excellent job of hiding his weak spots. Levi almost gave up, when he scooted back just enough to see Eren's parted thighs, “you think you're so clever, but you're really just a big clumsy moron!” Levi laughed, wriggling his fingers about on Eren’s inner thigh. It was surprisingly firm, yet soft, and the taller boy wore nothing more than boxers and a t-shirt, his usual sleepwear. At first Eren gasped, shrieking once again and trying to clamp his legs shut, but Levi just took the opportunity to wriggle his other hand into the gap between Eren’s arm and side, poking and prodding at the tender skin there, “do you surrender?!” Levi huffed, his efforts catching up on him and slowly tiring him out. 

He almost felt sorry for Eren, poor flustered Eren, until the next words slipped out of his mouth, “make me!” the taller boy grit out, sending an almost vicious glare in Levi’s direction; Levi responded, doubling his efforts and moving his hand between the taller boy's side and neck, the other hand pushing and prodding and digging further into those tanned thighs, but as Levi put more effort into his tirade his hand gradually, unwittingly, slipped upward, beyond the realisation of either boy until deft fingers slipped against something decidedly more firm than Eren’s soft inner thighs. 

Shrieking laughter died on the tips of their tongues, teary eyes blowing wide and mouths hanging open and dry. The room became too quiet, too still; it truly started to feel way past their usual bedtime when the ticking of a clock and the distant snores of Eren’s father permeated the silence. Neither boy moved, not a sound falling from either pair of lips as they took in the situation they had fallen into. Surprisingly, Eren was the first to move, only to scoot slightly backwards and roll onto his front, hiding the straining erection tenting his boxers. He had his burning face pressed firmly into a pillow, trying to calm his hormonal body down but it was extremely difficult, especially with Levi’s scent clinging to the pillow he clutched to his face, the lingering feeling of cold, narrow fingers pressed up against his shaft making him shudder slightly. 

Both boys were mortified beyond belief, and Levi found that his brain ceased to function the moment he touched hot, throbbing flesh. Jumbled up thoughts scattered in his head, the most prominent being ‘holy fucking shit’. He slowly brought himself back to reality, shifting his eyes from where his friend had previously lay to his new position, which didn't help at all when Levi received an almost awe inspiring view of Eren’s ass. It really was a shame about the boxers in the way though. 

Before he could stop himself he shifted, crawling on all fours, noting the tight strain within his own underwear. He hovered above his friend, ducking his head to let his lips graze the Brunet’s flaming ear, “I won the game…” He muttered, lightly pulling on Eren's shoulder. The taller boy acquiesced, twisting his upper body until teary teal eyes locked onto hooded, inky blue orbs, “and I think,” Levi continued, lowering his face to hover less than a centimetre away from Eren's, “I know what I want as my prize.” he smirked, but his breath was shaky, uneven, and he waited uncertainly for the boy below him to reply. 

Eren shook where he lay, nervous energy making his entire body vibrate. It was hard to hold his upper body weight, but he grit his teeth and tensed his arms in a vain attempt to quell the violent shivers wracking his frame. He licked his dry lips, mouth smacking a little with how dry it had become, “wha-” his voice cracked, throat hoarse from squealing before, he cleared his throat, trying again, “what?” He barely managed to spit out with a trembling gust of air. 

Levi heaved a breath, squeezing his eyes shut in order to stave off his nerves, “You.” He whispered, slowly opening his eyes when no response came. 

Complete shock, and- “Me?” Eren shouted, too loud in the quiet bubble that surrounded them. Levi winced, but he was glad for it, Eren’s sudden outburst bringing his wracked mind into focus; a reminder that the funny, gorgeous, loud mouthed boy below him was only Eren- kind, understanding Eren, the comforting act dredging up memories of countless instances when the Brunet would let his mouth run ahead of him, usually bringing a rare laugh to the raven haired boy lips. 

The pair felt the tension between them waver and snap, the heady, almost unreal feeling surrounding them dissolved until it was just them, Eren and Levi, partners in crime. An airy laugh bubbled from the raven haired boy lungs as he coaxed Eren up, the two sitting cross legged with their knees pressed together. Eren was the first to look up, hesitantly, eyes trailing over his friends defined neck and jaw as the other boy had his face tossed to the side, gaze cast to the floor. He watched the pale skin over Levi’s Adam's apple bob, feeling a weak pang of something in his gut. His mind was reeling, he didn't know how to evaluate this particular situation. His closest friend- the only person who knew him even better than himself- wanted him. But in what sense? There was clearly attraction, but did Eren really want to venture down that route? Of course, he always knew Levi was attractive, in an almost unconventional way. 

His features were almost pinched, slanted grey eyes and cupid’s bow lips, a tiny upturned nose and over large ears framing a narrow, yet defined jaw. Once long, unruly hair was now neatly combed and straightened into an undercut. He was short, not that it detracted from his empowering presence in any way, his strong yet fluid stances and sense of self confidence making him seem taller than everybody within the vicinity. For a while, before Eren underwent his bout of growth spurts, he was convinced Levi was the taller of the two, but he wasn't sure if it was the truth or just the way Levi made him feel small, like a young child looking up at his idol. It was only when, one day, they were stood in line waiting for their lunch that Eren noticed the height difference, bringing his hand from the top of Levi's silky hair to his nose and back, marvelling at the new revelation. However, a brief pinch to the side and a curt ‘stop that!’ Had him feeling two feet tall again. He smiled though, because it was something new about the little black haired boy, one of many new things he would find out through the years; the way in which Levi would twist his fringe between his thumb and forefinger when he wrote, or the fact that he was left handed but preferred to throw with his right, that he was actually part Asian even though he didn't really look it, and he liked to honour that fact by eating with chopsticks whenever possible. Eren even kept a drawer full of disposable chopsticks for when Levi would eat at his place, as Levi claimed that Eren’s mother's food was ‘way more tasty’ than his uncle’s. Eren tried to use the narrow wooden sticks, but after three broken sticks, a splintered tongue and crunched up pieces of cereal that were unfortunately stabbed to death, he gave up. But giving up meant that Levi fed him with his own, so he wasn't too disappointed with his failure. 

Their friendship was often questioned by their peers, they never understood how two people so unalike from each other could have such a close bond, but Eren knew why. Levi was his calm, his anchor, he knew exactly how to take Eren’s volatile behaviour and shape it into something constructive. Some days, when Eren felt like the world was against him, he would turn up at Eren’s door- a backpack full of water, food and a map strapped to his back- and he would drag the fuming boy all over the fields and hills surrounding their town until the Brunet was happily distracted again. In turn, Eren would show Levi that there was more to life than merely existing. He would remind him that life wasn't all about grades and pleasing others, that sometimes the best way to be is curled up watching a film, barely awake, warm and sleepy. At first, Levi would resist and tell Eren that they were wasting precious time, but Eren would yank him back into their pillow fort, pinning him down until he relaxed. 

They were always physically comfortable with each other and, Eren felt his face flush a little, he always rather enjoyed it. It was a welcome warmth, comforting and soothing. 

Looking at his, admittedly beautiful, friend now, contemplating their entire relationship together, Eren realised that he couldn't imagine a future without this short grumpy boy in it. 

Said grumpy boy peeked up at Eren from behind his hair, “you're still… Pan. Aren't you?” His deep voice was quiet, almost a whisper, afraid to speak too loudly and ruin the moment. 

Eren spluttered slightly, “I can't just- change- my sexuality like that, you know?” Teal eyes darted off to the side, the Brunet shifting awkwardly. 

“Good.” 

Eren glanced back at Levi, pleased to find a small quirk of those thin, rosy lips. He huffed a laughed, “And you still like dick, I'm guessing?” 

Levi snorted, “you guess right.”

The two boys laughed a little, feeling similar fluttering aches in their chests. 

Eren steeled himself, tipping his chin up as his cheeks flamed, “So you want my dick?” A coy smirk, feeling a small amount of courage return to him. His ego was only boosted when Levi turned red, wide eyed and spluttering. He twisted his upper body, falling down to bury his face in the sheets behind him. Muffled yelling came from the pillows; Levi was utterly embarrassed and decided to take it out on the poor pieces of fluffy cotton. Eren wanted to hear him better, or at least that was his excuse at the time, so he shuffled over to where the other boy lay, straddling his hips, hovering to avoid any awkward contact, and lowered his ear to Levi’s head. 

“-ther fucking cock sucking bull shitting little sack of horse turds You lit-” He was interrupted by laughter, followed by a cold nose nuzzling into the back of his neck. 

“So I'm guessing that's a yes?” The Brunet shivered, and even though his fingers and toes and nose were cold and damp his cheeks were dry and burning, eyes bright and shining. 

Levi turned his face just enough to glare at Eren through one eye, “only if you want mine too.” 

Eren snickered, feeling giddy beyond belief, and dropped his head to place a light kiss to Levi's brow. His eyes widened as his lips connected with pale skin, and he jerked back, “fuck! Fuck Levi I'm sorry it just happened! I didn't even...” Mean to do it. He didn't, he honestly didn't think about it, he just followed his body’s instincts, feeling so much love and care for the boy below him. After all, it was all too easy to lower his lips to Levi's skin, as if he had done it a thousand times before. He looked away, expecting annoyance but instead felt cold, quivering fingers clutching his cheeks to tilt his head forwards, their foreheads pressed together, “it's alright,” Levi searched teal eyes, waiting for those pupils to focus on him. He needed Eren to concentrate, and he knew how much of an airhead the boy could be when he was nervous, “though, I don't think friends kiss each other.” 

A shaky pause, “no, I guess they don't. So…”

“So?”

Eren laughed, “so do you want to kiss and… stuff?”

Silvery blue eyes rolled, “*and* stuff?” 

Tanned skin became ruddier, “yeah, stuff. But maybe stuff can wait a while...”

“Yeah. A long while.”

“So, no stuff?”

“No stuff *yet*”

Eren desperately fought the tense quivering of his lips, until a wide, cheek-bunching grin broke across his face as he felt a sweet feeling coil in his belly, “but I can kiss you?”

“I don't know, can you?” Levi snarked, head tilted as he suppressed his own giddy smile. 

Thick eyebrows drew together, “I actually don't know.”

Thin lips pulled up in an almost sneer, one perfectly plucked eyebrow arched, “hah?”

Eren’s eyes grew alarmingly wide, before squeezing shut as he duck his head, hiding his face in Levi's shoulder, “-ne-ah-iss-d-um-on” he muttered, words muffled by Levi's shirt. 

Levi tucked his chin to his chest, pushing at Eren’s shoulders, “I can't hear you, you moron.” 

Further insults started to boil in his throat when his breath cut short- any harsh words forgotten as Eren lifted his face, his hair mussed up and cheeks a deep burgundy colour, those big kaleidoscopic eyes full of stars, “I've never kissed someone,” he whispered, “on the lips, I mean.” 

And really, Levi shouldn't feel excited by the idea that he could be Eren’s first, more importantly that they could share their ‘first’s together, “Neither have I, you dumbass.”

And Eren kind of hoped that that would be the case, so they could be a little lost and very confused together, “Hey!” He whisper- shouted, batting Levi's shoulder,  “I'm not a- well, you're just as dumb as I am so… That's why we're such good friends. Idiot.”

“I'm really not, I'm not the one who tried to crack a gobstopper with his teeth-”

“Shut up! I was a kid-”

“This was last week, Eren.”

And he really had to give that one to him, even if he did manage to break the unpleasant sweet in the end. He huffed, “dumbass.”

“Moron.”

“Bigger moron.”

Levi sighed, “you spork.”

“Bigger spork.”

“Dick.”

“Big- hey!” Eren grinned, biffing Levi in the face with a small pillow, “you're not clever, thinking you can trick me.” 

“Hey Eren why is ‘gullible’ written on your ceiling?”

And without a second thought he tipped his head back, “what? Whe- oh, oh no you don't!” He grabbed both of the shorter’s wrists, pinning him down with his hands, dropping his lower body to pin his hips and- oh, that was a bad move, that was a really bad move because Eren could feel *everything*, from the ticklish slide of their bare legs to the slight twitching pulse between their hips, his blood trying to cope with the sudden rush of blood to his face and groin. 

He was shocked, however, when Levi only smirked, confidence and swagger dripping from his half moaned words, “oh... gettin’ kinky are we? Never pegged you to be the controlling type.” 

Needless to say, that left Eren in a state of faint-inducing arousal and spluttering in more places than one. 

“Why are you so mean?” He whined when he found his cracked voice, to which Levi rolled his eyes and bumped his cheek into Eren’s, as his arms were still bound, “shush, idiot, your parents will hear us. And I'm not mean, I'm teasing you.”

An adorable pout, “but why?” And more whining. 

And really, how could Eren possibly stop his hips from stuttering when Levi’s words were spoken with a rumbling growl, “shush... Because you're cute when you're flustered and it's a fucking turn on.” His gaze dodged Eren’s, feeling heat rush through him. 

“What?” Eren wrinkled his nose up, and Levi swore his eyes would fall out if they were any wider. 

Levi bumped his hips up into eren’s, desire shooting through him and curling almost painfully in his gut, “that.” He shakily groaned, head falling back as his chest deflated, his breath caught up the stifling heat of the air between them. 

Eren squeaked as he bounced from the impact, a ragged moan escaping him before he clamped his teeth down on his lower lip, his back arching painfully until he could feel their aching arousals lined up together. His eyes were squeezed shut, but he was pretty sure that if they were open he wouldn't be able to see anything, as they were most likely crossed and pointing in all sorts of directions, and- yep, there was definitely drool spilling from the corner of his mouth, dripping to the edge of his chin before he hastily rubbed the back of his hand against it. 

“Hah- I see w-what you mean,” he gritted out, slowly opening his eyes, “can I kiss you?”

Cloudy grey eyes searched his own, “looking like that, you can do whatever the fuck you want with me.”

The air between them seemed to fizzle and burn out of existence; Eren started dredging up huge, rasping breaths to compensate for the lack of oxygen reaching his lust ridden head. He wanted to rush down to meet those inviting lips with sparks of desperation, but the rational part of his mind was too nervous, too scared to fail, and so slowly Eren brought his face down to hover just above Levi's, their lips brushing together as he spoke, “what do you mean?”

“You're gorgeous, Eren, and I wish I'd noticed it before.” The words were spoken quietly, almost reverently, the sharp edges of his eyes softened, steely blue eyes suddenly pliant and molten, churning with previously high-guarded emotions.

It was all too much, and Eren was almost certain his face would be permanently fixed with a look that could only be described as ‘my heart is melting and swelling with joy all at the same time’.

And so instead he snorted, “Sap. But, yeah. You're pretty amazing too.”

Levi tutted, “fuck you. Now kiss me, you stu- unh..” 

Eren pressed forward, unwavering, as his lips were crushed against levi’s. He released his hold on Levi’s hands in favour of scooping the smaller boy into his arms, feeling strong arms wrap around his waist, their bodies pressed together from head to hips. 

It was awkward, but warm, and Eren held his breath until he felt hot air fanning against his face, and he realised that he still had a fully functioning nose.

After a short while of just breathing pressed up to each other, Eren peeked an eye open, only to find darkened blue eyes staring right back at him. 

“This is awkward. I think we're doing it wrong.” Levi mumbled against eren’s mouth. 

Eren pulled back a little, “Yeah- they don't exactly teach you this stuff in sex ed”

“That's because this isn’t sex, Eren”

“It could be” Eren muttered, blithely, before turning a whole new shade of puce. 

“I doubt you even know how two guys have sex” Levi snickered. He always enjoyed watching Eren flounder, knowing how innocent the Brunet could be at times. 

“Sure I do! You put the… Uh… You put the penises together and… Uh…” He frowned down at Levi, “they don’t… Uhm. Put one I-inside the um…” he looked pleadingly at Levi. 

“The ass?” Levi supplied, “have you never watched gay porn before, Eren?”

Teal eyes blew wide, “n-no! That's not what I… You can do that?! Wouldn't it- ya know, not... Fit?” He whisper yelled, too shocked to find his voice. 

“Yes you ca- for fucks sake Eren, how big was the largest shit you've ever taken?” 

“Ew, um, this big, I guess?” He pulled his hand out from behind the others back, using his thumb and forefinger to show a gap. 

“Tch. Eren I didn't literally want you to show me! But I guess that's good- that's probably the same width as-” a tanned hand flew to his mouth, a very red Eren swinging into view, “but that's gonna hurt so bad!” He whined, “I don't want stuff up my butt!”

“You don't have to have stuff up your butt, dumbass.”

“Then how will we-”

“I'll do it.” 

Eren reeled back, “you’d let me do that? To you?”

He shrugged, “yeah, why not?”

Eren glanced down, to where he was still straddling Levi's waist, a low hum escaping him. He picked up his leg, nudging it between levi’s before bringing the other up and between Levi’s now parted legs. Levi seemed to get the hint, curving his lower back so his legs could wrap around eren’s waist. Eren mewled as his hips sunk down into levi’s, carefully grinding against his ass, a curious tug to his lips. 

Levi tipped his head back, a raspy breath leaving him, “yeah… Pretty much along those lines.” he swallowed, tingling vibrations flowing beneath the surface of his skin. He was warm, almost too warm, and he felt his shirt clinging to him with sweat. Both boys had a slight sheen to their skin, rosy cheeks and plump lips and hair flying all over the place. They were wrecked after only one kiss, but they weren't satisfied yet. 

“So Eren… If you didn't know about anal, what did you think would happen?” 

The Brunet sheepishly looked away, ducking so that his face was hidden from levi’s view, “it's embarrassing. And impossible. Forget it.”

This caught levi’s attention, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards, “go on, I promise I won't laugh.”

Eren grunted out something that sounded like ‘go fuck yourself’ before pulling his head back, “I didn't know if, somehow, one could go inside the other…” He mumbled, trailing off, but Levi heard him. 

“You mean, where the piss comes out of?” He held back his laugh, a small sound in his throat almost giving him away. He cleared his throat. 

“Yeah, well, that's how it works for girls, right?”

Levi stared at him, hard, opening and closing his mouth, staring at him some more before- “Eren. I'm the gay one here and even I know that women have one for pissing and one for… Everything else” he muttered, pulling a weirded out face. 

He reminded himself that he was definitely, 100%, gay. sparkly fucking rainbows and all. 

“Oh my *god* that makes so much more sense now!” Eren exclaimed, striking his forehead with the palm of his hand, “I'm such an idiot!” 

“Yep, you're an idiot for sure, but an incredibly attractive idiot who just so happens to be lying on top of me and *not* doing anything about it”

Eren breathed out a chuckle, “I feel like I need to go and Google this shit so I won't screw up” he cupped levi’s cheek, leaning in to peck him on the lips, “it's nice, but it's like kissing my mother, I don't know how to make it less… Ya know, boring, I guess?”

Levi brought his legs down, sitting up and pushing Eren off his lap, “okay first of all, rude, second, ew, and third, I need to go shit anyways so google it all you like” he patted eren’s cheek, getting up to walk away when he felt a hard smack to his ass cheek that drew a withering look out of him. 

“Wasn't me” Eren shrugged, already tapping away on his phone. 

Levi was tempted to fly kick him for being such a little shit but left it to karma. Hopefully Eren’s saved game data would mysteriously disappear. 

He trailed down the dark hallway, following the thin sliver of light that would lead him in the right direction. He was trying to find the bathroom, but what he found instead was much, much more horrifying than germ infested porcelain. 

“Hello, Levi.”


End file.
